


Делу - время, а потехе - час!

by mila007



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по <a href="http://i017.radikal.ru/1404/f3/1686ce726f90t.jpg">арту</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делу - время, а потехе - час!

Капитанское кресло оказалось на удивление удобным.  
Боунз вначале просто сел в него. Потом расположился поудобнее и покрутился, оглядывая полупустой мостик - кроме него тут была парочка техников, копошащихся в панелях, да не отлипающий от инфоэкранов Спок.  
Смотреть на техников было скучно, наблюдать за Споком - еще и тоскливо. Корабль в ремонтных доках только пару часов, однако вся команда уже покинула борт. Вся - кроме старшего помощника Спока, утверждающего, что он совершенно не устал, ему "не требуется бессмысленно тратить время на распитие алкогольных напитков и принятие солнечных ванн". И абсолютно уверенного в том, что без его личного надзора данные его драгоценных исследований пропадут при переброске с жесткого диска на базы данных Звездного Флота.  
Маккой клял свое добросердечие и ответственность - он не мог оставить Спока без присмотра. Понимал, что если самолично не утащит упертого вулканца с корабля за сегодняшний вечер, то это уже не сделает никто. Потому доктор и куковал на мостике, вместо того, чтобы клеить девочек в баре вместе с Джимом. У них была неплохо налажена схема "второго пилота".  
Боунз вновь покрутился в кресле, затем запрокинул голову, глядя на коммандера вверх ногами:  
\- Ну, Спок, и долго мне еще тут с вами куковать?  
\- Доктор Маккой, как я уже говорил, я - не человек и не нуждаюсь в...  
\- В хорошей трепке ты нуждаешься. Да по ушам надавать некому.  
Спок соизволил посмотреть в его сторону, скептически приподняв бровь. Боунз довольно оскалился - кроме Джима, только ему пока удавалось настолько пробить невозмутимое спокойствие вулканца.  
\- Коммандер Спок, я даю вам еще пятнадцать минут, после чего беру свой пад и открываю там файлы старшего личного состава звездолета USS Enterprise. И если по истечении этого времени вы все еще будете находиться на корабле, в вашем личном деле появится неудовлетворительная пометка о переутомлении от главного медика на корабле.  
\- Доктор Маккой, это шантаж. И это противоречит всем пунктам Устава Звездного Флота.  
\- А вы нарушаете положение Трудового Кодекса и санитарные нормы по трудовым часам.  
\- Доктор, считаю своим долгом напомнить вам, что эти нормы были написаны для людей, тогда как я...  
Раздалось шипение пневматики, двери турболифта распахнулись и на мостик ворвался Джим Кирк. Он уже был в цветастых клетчатых шортах и белой майке, облепившей мускулистую грудь.  
\- Спок, Боунз! Сколько я могу вас ждать?!  
Их ответы прозвучали одновременно:  
\- Джим, какого черта ты на корабле?!  
\- Капитан, я уже оповещал вас о своем нежелании...  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - Кирк по-детски закрыл уши руками. - Не хочу ничего слушать, - сказал он, подлетая к Споку и подхватывая его под руку. - Ты идешь со мной! Для начала - переодеваешься во что-то более веселое, а затем мы спустимся на замечательную солнечную планету и хорошенько там отдохнем! - фразу он заканчивал уже у турболифта, таща за собой на буксире вялосопротивляющегося вулканца.  
\- Боунз, мы будем ждать тебя в транспортаторной! И будь добр, надень в этот раз что-то повеселее той фермерской рубашки, которая была на тебе в прошлый раз!  
Маккой закинул ногу на подлокотник и с довольной улыбкой смотрел на закрывшиеся двери турболифта. Все-таки хорошая была идея - задействовать Джима в плане "Извлеки вулканца из космической коробки".


End file.
